User blog:Roinelll/God Eater Next - Volume 2 - Segment 04
<< Previous Segment ---- = G. E. N. - 2 - 04 = The four God Eaters were facing at the slowly moving set of a dozen eyes in the distance. They were on the move up and down, just as if the beast would be raising and lowering it's stance constantly. Waiting for the right moment to strike at them. "So what IS that thing? A miniature Ouro?" Lili aimed her God Arc at the set of moving eyes, While their eyes were somewhat used to the darkness which encroached them the Aragami still stood farther than they could make out it's features. Although apparently it wasn't doing anything else just staring at them. "One way to find out." Robb loaded a specially designed bulled into his Blast Gun and aimed at the fleshy ceiling, then pulled the trigger. A small streak of light instantly struck it and grew into a larger burning orb. The light of the Oracle formed attack flared up their environment, and while it wasn't perfect it revealed their target. With that the monster finally turned towards them and let out a mighty roar upon spotting adversaries. "WHAT?! What is that THING?!" Daniel shouted in surprise. Before them stood an Aragami that normally would be known as an Ogretail, however this wasn't a regular occurence and that baffled them. Not only was it almost 3 times the size of a regular beast of it's type, but parts of it looked like that of the might beast they are inside of. What they though of being a set of eyes from an Ouroboros was actually a deformed tail of the Aragami. However the descrepancies didn't end there, that was just the tip of the iceberg. Instead of the regular fur that would cover it's back a greyish white moss was present, and similar wing stumps sprouted from the back like the conqueror of the plains both in shape and color. The normally white bones were also turned to a greenish hue and what more, a multitude of arm like white tentacles were sprouting from the base of the stumps. Letting loose a mighty roar, it started to charge in their direction of the team. "Ouroboros.. Tail? Is that even possible?" Robb albeit baffled by the appearance still raised him Blast gun and fired off a bunch IOD bullet at the Aragami until his reserves had run out, the bullets stuck to it's head, back and wingstumps then started to deal their damage over time individually. With that the american swiftly changed his God Arc to melee form and lunged forward. While the loudmouth was still unable to grasp the situation, Lili was continously taking shots which would have been normally severly damaging, yet the beast shrugged it off as unremarkable, much to the small God Eaters annoyment. "Look closer, the Oracle Cells that resemble an Ouroboros are actually slowly consuming the Ogretail. I bet after it was swallowed by our big friend here, this guy went hungry and stopped to take a bit from something. Funny thing is, the food apparently bit back." Baluar already rushed at the enourmous Aragami mutation and brought down his mightly blade, severing one of the parasitic arms in a single strike. As the great beast roared in pain from the loss, the Commander didn't hesitate to tackle it and break it's balance. At the same time a streak of Laser passed nearby him, downing the instabil monster. "I'm more concerned about that is such an occurence rare, or every Aragami we'll going to find here is a sort of Ouroboros mutation?" Lili stopped to refill her Oracle reserve with an OP ampule, then returned to continue shooting at the belly area which apparently was it's weak point. During that time Baluar finally let loose the predatorial instinct of his God Arc, enabling it to change into a black mass or Oracle Cells forming a gaping maw. Robb who arrived in the very moment the devour of the Commander connected to the beast and tore into the weakpoint of the mutated Ogretail used his momentum and brought down the Buster Blade of his with such a force that the other tentacle like arm was severed. "Time will definiatelly tell." By the time Baluar commented the Aragami albeit staggering a bit, managed to rise to it's feet and raised the deformed tail high. Daniel who managed to recover from the shock met it during mid air, bringing his heavy Hammer down with such a force it pinned the tail organ to the ground, and the attack it tried to make harmlessly had been fired into the ceiling. "Less talking, more attacking!" Gripping hard at the handle of the Hammer, he lifted it up just to bring it down with an even greater force than before. The two others were smirking and let loose their own attacks as well. Robb performed a Charge Crush which split one of the Wingstumps from the back of the mutation and Baluar simply chopped off the tail with a precise and swift move. ---- They had to learn it the hard way, even when they had come close to incapacitating the infected Aragami it still managed to run amok and cause serious damage to them from time to time. The reason was that the Oracle Cells of the Ouroboros it consumed were literally consuming it from the inside out, and at time when they did manage to cripple or severly would the Ogretail. The ravaged cells healed themselves, but into a completely different mutated form. Their concern on the other hand were multiple fold. It took them almost half an hour to beat a single, yet powerfully mutated Ogretail then if they run into something else... How will that end? Also what about those who were stuck outside, facing the moutain like Aragami. Or the most important of all, will they be able to find the core of the Conqueror of the Plains before they encounter something so dangerous that they will not be able to handle? As the climbed and wandered around in the gigantic organism they had come to see quite a lot of places where it was clearly ravaged by Aragami. Some of them were quite easy to make out what type's it been while the others were almost indistinguishable most probably due to the very advanced state of their infection. What they were actually glad to know that apparently, even if an Aragami is completely consumed by the Oracle Cells of the Ouroboros it will not turn into some miniature horror that they have to battle in order to reach their destination. "Great another one, so what is it this time?" Daniel sighed as another unfamiliar, yet definiatelly Aragamiesque howl resonated in their vincinity. Robb didn't take much time to shoot another blazing sphere up in the ceiling to light up their surroundings. Just like they feared, it was another Aragami that was facing them similarly infected by the Oracle Cells of the Ouroboros. It was one that would be known normally as a Sariel, another paralel point with the previous meeting was that it was an upscaled version of the regular beast, however barely reaching twice the size this time. The flying Aragami had it's fair share of the mutation aswell. Normally the head would contain a single large Eye in the center of the forehead, now it was cluttered with a multitude of eyes some of them resembling an Ouroboros' while others were more Sariel like. Similarly the originally blue flat tendrils of the flying beast were now mixed with the great beasts tentacles and had turned into white. The arms took on a more rigid and robust shape as the wingstumps replaced the regular silklike organ. similarly to the head, the part under the skirt of the Sariel also morphed to contain a multitude of eyes both of regular and infected versions. With another roar the eyes all around the body started to flare up, focusing strenght into the organs as it prepared to launch an attack. "An Ouriel." Baluar casually noted, as he parried effortlessly the shower of lasers the flying mutant had let loose. Some of them were reflected at the walls or just barely missed the rest of his team. "Boss... that wasn't funny at all..." While Lili chuckled at the way their Commander combined the names of the two seperate Aragami, Robb just sighed and loaded a different bullet into his Blast gun. This was specially designated to deal the most amount of damage that could deter an Aragami like a Sariel. "You're right, should have gone with Saboros." He nodded as another streak of lasers were aimed at them, yet had been deflected by his Tower Shield. Robb started to get annoyed, the bullet's that normally were effective against the skirt of a Sariel seemed completely ineffective. Lili had similar negative results with her Sniper against the head of the Aragami and that fueled their irritation even further. "... How can you even joke around in such a situation in the first place?" Daniel raged and fueled that into the attack he was just about to make. He jumped and slammed his Hammer down with all the force he could muster, yet the mutation just flicked him away with one of the wingstumps that replaced now it's arms. "Yeah, like actually getting flippin' mad is worth anything?" Baluar scratched his head and sighed. No type of shots and apparently not even the usual melee damage that worked on a Sariel worked this time. Hoping that his Short Blade will be affective, the Commander decided to take action. ---- Finally they managed to deal the deathblow to the infected beast. But that came with a great price, one that they weren't sure how to cope with. Lili died shortly before Daniel managed to deliver the killing blow. ---- After the loss of their comrade they managed to avoid a couple really dangerous mutations. Vajras, Zygotes and Chi-Yous. For some reason the giant Ouroboros body wasn't producing more than periodic tremors, however that was enough for them to fear the worst. It could have meant that it was still under attack and attempting regeneration. Also... it could easily mean that the outside force had been eliminated and it resumed it's path towars the settlement. Another roar signaled that once again something found them and immediatelly they had braced themselves for the inevitable conflict. "No jokes." Robb fired off once again the shot that were supposed to grant vision and they saw the slightly larger form on an already large Aragami in front. Just like everything the've encountered so far, the Borg Camlann was already infested. However to their dismay it was confronting a similarly mutated Dyaus Pita. With it's normally scorpionlike build the former fully armored Aragami was towering above the body of the weakened dark beast. The infected Borg seemingly had it's tail previously ripped out and a few dozen smaller tentacles were replacing it, each ending in a similar and yet more terryfing spears than a regular Borg possesses. It's body color turned into a greenish hue instead of the steel like one it usually has and the two demonic skull half shields that the lower arms wears were now more like two giant prongs, Or the horns of an Ouroboros. The feline like Dyaus Pita on the other hand had it's body punctured on more points than they could count in a single moment, and out of each wound a black Oracle mass was pouring out, constantly repairing and morphing the body further and further. It's cape organ was already corrupted into the stumplike wings of the gigantic Aragami and the legs hardened exoskeleton was covered in a green moss also. "Ourg Camlann and a Dyaboros." Both deformed and clearly enraged Aragami turned towards the newcomers and roared as they recognized more possibly easier opponents. While the Commander was a bit shocked seeing such a sight, it should have made sense why there were earlier marks of Aragami fighting each other. They weren't just causing havoc inside the Conqueror of the Plains, but also fighting for their own survival before their continously decaying bodies give up. "BOSS!!" Robb and Daniel shouted at him at the same time and took up battle stance, interestingly enough both wounded Aragami turned towards them and apparently started to coordinate their attacks. "I was serious, didn't say that for fun." Baluar donned a grimace and charged forth. Like he will let anyone else left in the small team lose his life because he couldn't protect them. ---- They had won. At a great price, since Robb had to sacrifice his God Arc, yet the resulting Oracle fueled explosion took both extremely weakened monsters with him to the next world. If there is something awaiting them be it either God Eater, or Aragami. "Commander... You're way too reckless you know that?" There were now two of them, furthermore both of them had suffered extraordinary wounds. Even then, Baluar performed an insane act of Link Aiding the dying annoyance, who had gone on his nerves in return. "Shut it Daniel." The result slightly prolonged his life, however it didn't change the fact that he was still on deaths doorstep. Furthermore, even the almost indomitable God Eater entered such a weakened state that it was almost unbearable to keep himself stable and at the same time support his last comrade. "You should have let me die there." He coughed weakly and laughed barely audible. Although he was acting as a total jerk most of the time and was going on everyones nerves at the same time, Daniel regretted the action his superior took in order to help him, even if so little. "I said SHUT IT!" Getting slightly irritated Baluar tried to silence him. Knowing that he barely won enough time for him, and even if somehow he were to survive until the Ouroboros is taken down... The resulting violently dissolving Oracle Cells will take both of them with it. But if it depended on him, Bal was sure to make him survive. "What are you going to do if we run into something nasty again?" Daniel asked the question that haunted both of them. "Quite the rethorical questions, will you?" With a sigh he didn't answer, since it was already given. Go down fighting, nothing they could do. Something blitzed past him, not even giving him ample time to prepare or react as it snatched the weakened God Eater that was leaning on his right shoulder. The mutated Aragami tore into the God Eaters chest and bit a huge chunk out of it, the voracious monster didn't stop there at it literally ate the stupefied Daniel in mere half minute. Then it lowered forward, it's buckler protected left arm on the ground. Letting loose a mighty roar the infected dragon gathered a huge Purple ball of flame in it's free hand which it hurled at the last God Eater standing in front of him, but it dissipated on the raised Tower Shield without any influence on it's wielder. On a closer look, the Hannibal classified Aragami had very little infection spreading over it. The only part that differed from the regular counter part would have been that the tail donned a greenish hue due to the moss covering it, and the head assimilated a dozen of Ouroboros like eyes. "A Hanniboros, huh? Fine.. Bring it on!!" Baluar felt his Oracle Cells supercharging, fueled due to the wrath that awakened at the sight of his last comrade dying. His grip strenghtened to such levels on the hilt of his God Arc, that he even heard it cracking under the pressure. But that didn't matter at all, the bastard that dared to face him will suffer the worst fate he can grant it. ---- The resonating roar of the Ouroboros mixed with a shaking that Bal couldn't shake at all, it took him some time to realize that they were completely different things. "God DAMN IT! Pick it up or I'll throw you out of the helicopter! With your damn phone along! The pilot almost had a heart attack from that annoying ringtone of yours!!" Nia shook his brother awake and fumed with righteous justice. Even she got scared for a moment when the roar suddenly echoed. "Huh...? Oh, yeah. So, hello?!" Still a bit confused and sleepy the tallest God Eater reached the once again roaring phone and accepted the call. --- End of Chapter 2015,08,27 ---- >> Next Segment Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic